Charmed Standish Style
by fanofkay
Summary: Kay realizes that she has powers and say a spell from the Book of Spells.She, Jessica,Charity become Charmed and force to fight demons in a magical Journey to save Endora from herself. Miguel/Kay/Fox/Jessica/Reese/Earl/Charity/Jacob/Simone/GRAM/Silar/sav
1. Chapter 1

Charmed/Passions Crossover

This story I wrote before Fox was discovered he wasn't sick. Miguel never went to hell and Charity decided to come back home because she felt that her family needed her. Kay just found out that she has powers like in the show she got very excited. I have no claim on any of these characters they belong to NBC Passions and WB Charmed for the exception of Jacob, Earl and Nadine.

Well that being said I hope you enjoy!

Charmed Standish Style Chapter 1 The Beginning.

Kay had realized she had powers after saving Tabitha and Endora from seventh level wicked witches.

She wonders what she can do with so much power.

Tabitha quickly tells her you must not use your powers unless

You absolutely have too.

Kay quickly dismiss Tabitha warnings as she feels like

She is on top of the world; she can do anything she wishes.

And her wish is to do right in this world save everyone from evil.

Kay! Tabitha sighs. If you use your power to get rid of evil you could bring Demons and whatnots that will come and destroy you, me, Maria, and My little witch ling.

What do you mean Tabitha?

Kay when I told you that you have powers I also told you that

Jessica and Charity had them too.

Believe it or not Maria does too.

Aaah she does. Kay said in disbelief.

Yes, Kay you seen the television show Charmed right.

Yeah that was a great show she smiled.

Well television shows are base on truth then embellish for viewing Pleasure.

So what's that got to do with me?

Well Kay it is prophesied that 3 young good witches will save everyone from evil.

I thought Charity was the one that will save everyone.

Yes she is a part of the prophecy. She will end the fighting once and For all.

But Kay you are one of the charmed ones.

I am!

Yes you are like Piper in the show the strongest one.

Jessica she is more like Page. And of course Charity and her premonitions is like Phoebe.

No way Tabitha I can't see Jessica Charity and I being the charmed ones.

That is so far fetch.

Yeah well you seen we were in the middle of Oz and Narnia. These are TV shows and you know both these worlds really exist.

I guess but, why can't I use my powers, I want at least help Fox.

Yes, well if only you knew Fox isn't dying. Tabitha said under breath.

What was that? Oh nothing Dear; Kay you are now in serious danger.

Now that those old hags had kicked the bucket, Evil now knows that you're a Threat to them.

Hey I'm on the Dark side now.

Really Kay; now that these hags declare me a good witch the deal you made with dark side is void, your back to being a good witch.

So Tabitha if I have all this power I can't control, how can I protect myself?

You have to bring Charity back and bring Jessica over here we have to conjure up the power of 3 spell.

I have a feeling you need to do this ASAP.

Call Jessica over, talk to her but slowly, you don't want to scare her.

Oh ok, thanks Tabitha. Hey I guess your more like Grams on the show.

Oh Kay Don't be ridiculous Go and be careful.

I will.

Could she be right? Tabitha gasps. Oh hush the very thought!

Jessica, I have to talk to you.

Why now Kay, I have a gig to do.

Jessica this is important.

Fine you have 2 minutes.

I have to tell you, you're in danger.

And why am I in danger Kay?

Because of your powers.

Jessica looks at Kay. You belong in a nut house. Jessica said to herself.

Why are you looking at me like that?

Did you hear what you just said? Jessica sarcastically replied.

Look I know it sounds crazy but it's true.

Well let me humor you; and ask you what kind of powers do I have?

You can orb.

What orb like the TV show Charmed?

Yes, funny you said that. But we are actually the real charmed ones.

Jessica begins to laugh.

Kay, you finally lost your mind, wasn't it last year you were saying That Siren was a mermaid; oh …and Tabitha could be a witch.

Yes I said all those things and all of it is true.

Yeah right.

Jessica begins to pack up her stuff.

Kay gets frustrated and remembers all the bad things that happen in Harmony

Jessica; do you remember hell in the closet, blood dripping from the walls, and the weird birds attacking our house when Charity was here.

Yeah but, I... She remembers but realizes it's getting late. Spike will be very upset if she's late.

I got to go good luck on being charmed. Jessica shouted while walking away from living room and towards the front door.

Damn, what is it going to take for her to believe me?

Jessica begins to walk out the door and she ran into Miguel.

Where is Jessica? she's late and I need my money.

Spike frantically walks back and forth.

Suddenly a demon ghost pops out of the ground. There he is.

This is the man that can get close enough to kill a charmed one. I will posse him and kill her.

The demon swarms in Spike.

Yes when Jessica gets here I will bury her alive. He laughs.

Jessica; why don't you believe me?

Kay picks up the Book of Spells and started to read the conjure up spell to

Become Charmed she reads aloud while walking towards her room .Hear now the words of the witches.

The secrets that we hid in the night. The oldest of gods are invoke thee. The great work of magic is sought.

In the night and in this hour I call upon the ancient power Bring our powers of our to we witches of three

We want the power

Not paying attention where she was going. She said the last phrase in the spell. Give us the power.

A gush of Glittered Wind blew in the house hard knocking Kay hard to the ground as someone cushion her fall she looked to see who it was... it wasMiguel.

Miguel I didn't see you there. Her heart still yearn out for him.

Miguel looks at her with sadness as he remembers Kay breaking his heart over and over again.

I guess not. He replied. While getting up feeling woozy. I feel a little dizzy. He claimed

The wind swoops through Jessica. What was that? Jessica said as she had realized the wind blew something inside her. She felt strange.

Oww!

Someone else spoke lightly. Kay looks past Miguel the blonde hair blue eyes figure that stood up behind him. Smiled at her. Hi Kay! She replied while getting up from a fall.

She knew who it was immediately. She knew that she was the final nail in the coffin with her relationship with Miguel.

The prophecy Kay says its coming true.

Kay placed the book down not realizing the power of 3 sign appeared in front of it.

The Charmed Standish power is beginning.

Tabitha said while looking in her bowl.

Oh dear; were in for a hell of a ride. And I mean hell literally.


	2. Chapter 2

Charmed Standish Style Chapter 2 Power of 3

Charity your back?

Yes I came to face my demons here so I can't move on with my life. You can say I need closure.

She looks at Miguel.

Closure? You mean closure with Miguel.

Well he's part of it, but some how I had a premonition that I should come back to Harmony because my family needs help.

Charity! Miguel shook his head he had a delay reaction of what was going on... and rushes to hug her.

It's nice to see you Miguel.

Kay had a sudden wave of a jealous streak.

It's nice to see you too! He smiled.

I knew he's still in love with her. Maybe it's best that I married Fox. She admitted to herself.

She started to walk away. And realizes the book has changed. She rubs her hand across the emblem.

This wasn't here before she says to herself.

Did it work? She walks toward Miguel and Charity.

Hi Charity I hate to ruin your reunion but, I need to speak to you.

Sure Kay!

You don't mind; do you Miguel?

No, not at all! Suddenly Miguel started hearing voices and ringing.

Oww! He said what's going on?

Charity, Kay grabs her hand. Come with me.

Suddenly Charity gets a premonition…..

She sees Jessica in a grave she's screaming as Spike is burying her alive.

Oh my god she screams.

What, what is it Charity? Kay looks at her frantically.

Kay and Miguel were both concern.

Charity starts crying it's horrible.

What's horrible? Miguel asks.

Jessica is going to be buried alive.

What?

Yeah this man with curly hair, he seems to be evil he laughs as he buries her alive.

She's kicking and screaming in a coffin.

Oh no Jessica, we have to find her. Kay rushes to the door.

I'll help! Miguel shouted as he and Charity rushes after her.

Spike I am so sorry I am late!

Kay stopped me to tell me….

Never mind all that... I need you take these; it's requested by the client that you will be high and willing to do everything he asked.

Oh ok, its free right? While grabbing the two pills and swallow it fast.

Yeah of course. I can't believe you... my husband charge me for my own drugs the last time. That was low.

Not as low as your going to get tonight. 6 feet under! He smiles to himself.

Jessica suddenly felt high. Whoa these are different she felt woozy and suddenly she fainted.

Spike catches her. I was nice this time I kind of like you. You would have been great on our side. But you're a threat to me and my padres. Now let's get started. The charmed ones will never become charmed. He begins to laugh. And began to put her in a coffin to bury her.

Charity where did you see Jessica? Where there any landmark or water in your premonition.

Yeah; there was an old building of some kind... with a steep hill.

Steep hill? Kay walks back and forth.

Miguel began to hear the voices louder in his ear.

I know where she is!

Steep hill, Kay we used to play there when we were kids.

Yeah it's Old Mc Neill's home. They said together.

We got to get there fast. Its 2 hours away.

We have to get there! Kay shouted.

Yeah let's take my car. Miguel proclaimed.

They quickly go to Old Mc Neill's home.

The steep hill is out back. Kay proclaimed.

Hold on... it's scary here. Charity took a step back she suddenly felt goose bumps down her body.

Don't be afraid; Charity. Miguel went to Kay.

Kay and I played here most of our life. Isn't that right Kay?

Kay looks at him. I can't believe you remember us even when Charity is here.

Focus Kay... its all about saving Jessica.

Right Miguel! she said coldly.

Miguel was shock with her response. Kay realizes her reaction.

I'm sorry Miguel I didn't mean to sound cold but I am worry about my sister.

Oh ok. He shook off her response.

Let's head out back. Charity are you coming!

Yes! she said with fear.

They proceeded to the back of the old home.

There he is; like Charity said.

It's Spike! Spike was just putting the finishing touches on Jessica's grave.

What are we going to do? Charity questions. We need to call your Father... Kay.

No, I'm going to take care of this bastard once and for all.

Miguel grabs her arm. How are you going to do that? I can't lose you Kay ...I love you.

Miguel I love you too but we are over. Miguel felt deeply sadden from her words.

Then...Maria can't lose you either.

Don't worry she won't.

What are you going to do?

You'll see. Kay walks up to Spike!

Hey! Kay shouted.

Miguel whispers to Charity. Kay must be out of her mind.

Oh another. Spike smiled at Kay.

What does he mean another? Miguel asked Charity.

I don't know?

How dare you mess with my sister?

Oh I dare... and seems to me that I am getting double dare on killing another witch.

Witch? Miguel looks at Kay with confusion.

Oh yeah, Kay then blast her power at Spike.

Making him fall to ground. Then he gets back up and laugh.

Oh my god! Miguel couldn't believe it.

Kay has powers?

That's the best you can do. I am a 10th level demon there is no way your power alone could destroy me.

Oh my god, you mean I need the power of 3. Kay began to realize it was a mistake to go at it alone.

Her boldness started to weaken. Miguel saw it.

Die witch! The demon conjures up a huge fire ball and throws it at Kay.

Oh my god! Kay looks at the fireball. Miguel ran to her and they orb out of the fire ball way.

Damn, I won't miss next time and your sister is doom anyway.

Miguel! You have powers?

Yeah I guess… I'm confused.

You saved my life; Tabitha said our powers are conjure up with love.

I do love you Kay!

I love you too Miguel. But we have to save Jessica.

How are we going to do that?

With the power of 3.

But we need Jessica.

Down below in the grave.

Jessica wakes up and realizes she is in a coffin.

Oh my god. She panics kicking and screaming.

How am I going to get out here she keeps kicking and screaming realizing her air is getting thin.

Oh god I'm going to die. She thought to herself.

She begins to drift away.

But her mind goes back to the conversation that she had with Kay.

Jessica, I have to talk to you.

Why now Kay, I have a gig to do.

Jessica this is important.

Fine you have 2 minutes.

I have to tell you, you're in danger.

And why am I in danger Kay?

Because of your powers.

Why are you looking at me like that?

Did you hear what you just said?

Look I know it sounds crazy but it's true.

Well let me humor you; and ask you what kind of powers do I have?

You can orb.

What orb like the TV show Charmed?

Yes, funny you said that. But we are actually the real charmed ones.

Right; Kay I can orb.

She begins to slowly drift away.

Weakly she said I can orb, I can orb, I can orb.

Suddenly she orbs out of the grave.

Jessica! Charity run out of hiding to get to her.

Jessica was lying on the ground barely conscious.

The demon could not believe that she had gotten out of the grave.

Oh you have all seem to have your powers; no matter... I just kill all 3 of you witches.

Kay runs to Charity and Jessica

Miguel screams wait!

Is she awake?

Barely! Charity said while checking her pulse.

Kay! Jessica said weakly then fell unconscious

Listen we have to destroy the demon repeat after me; the power of 3 will set us free.

Jessica started saying the power of 3 will set us free. Charity then joins in.

The power of 3 will set us free they begin repeating. Wind started flying every where.

The demon said no!!! he conjures up a fire ball which started to fly to the girls.

They then said the power of 3 will set us free strongly. The fire ball flew back at the demon and vanquish him.

Miguel could not believe his eyes. He went towards them. He again started to hear voices. They tell him to heal Jessica.

How! He yells.

Who are you talking to Miguel? Charity said in confusion.

I don't know! I hear voices.

Voices, Kay remembered watching Charmed and realize Miguel is a white lighter.

Miguel you're a white lighter!

A who?

Miguel comes quickly try to heal Jessica.

Nothing happens. She realizes Miguel needs to learn how to use his powers.

Miguel do you love me?

Yes

Do you love Maria?

Of course I do.

Use that love to heal Jessica.

He begins to feel an overwhelming feeling through his hands

He placed his hands on her head. Suddenly golden lights glowed from his hands and Jessica woke up coughing.

You did it Miguel! Jessica are you alright.

What happened to the demon is he dead?

Yes he is, and Spike is no longer in your life.

Yeah... it looks like the demon took him with him. Charity said while sitting Jessica up.

Miguel realized something why do I get the feeling this isn't over.

Because it's not; it's only the beginning.

Of what? Charity asked...

It's the beginning of the Power of 3. Kay exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

Charmed Standish Chapter 3 The Prophecy?

The Power of 3? I can't believe were a product of a TV show.

Miguel question Kay.

Then what just happen? Charity, Jessica, and I said the power of 3 spell and destroy a demon.

And Miguel you saved my life Jessica stands up and looking like her old self again.

And not to mention Kay's when you orb out of the fire ball's way.

Charity also stood up.

Yes I guess so; I'm your white lighter?

I guess so. Charity smiled.

This is not at all like the show. Jessica questioned.

Well it's prophesied that we will be the savior of the world.

And Charity will be the one to save us all. Kay said trying to convince everyone this is real.

I am!

Yeah!

How can I do that?

By falling in love and become intimate with the love of your life.

But the love of my life is…

Miguel, Kay interrupted. Yeah I know she felt disappointment with the prophecy.

I do love you Charity, but I 'm going to be honest, I'm not in love with you anymore I 'm in love with Kay now.

I know and I don't understand why I would be intimate with the love of my life and that will save the world.It sounds a little far fetch.

Yeah well it is written in the Book of Spells.

I am so confuse. Charity said with frustration.

So am I! Miguel agreed.

I thought it was the Book of Shadows? Jessica questions.

Well the title page said Book of Spells. Kay explained.Let's just get to Tabitha house and take a look at the book. You think we can orb there?

Let's grab each other hands, Jessica help me out?

Sure together they all orb in Tabitha living room.

Scaring Tabitha in the process.

Oh my, you scared the pants off of me.

We're sorry Tabitha. Good orbing feels funny, it's like your insides is going to crawl out. Kay holds her stomach. While the rest of them felt woozy and agreed with her comment.

Tabitha then realizes that they just orbed.

You have powers? All of you?

Apparently yes, Kay says while walking towards her.

But how?

I conjure up the power of 3 spell.

Kay I told you not to practice your magic.

Wait a minute, you knew about this Tabitha. Jessica stops her in a middle of a sentence.

Knew! I even help prophesied the charmed ones.

Good then you can answer some questions. Kay comfortably sat down.

Wait what do you mean help prophesied? Jessica frantically questions her.

Well I am also a witch too Jessica, so are Endora and your niece Maria.

What?

You girls just inherited the Standish powers I.E. Halliwell sisters powers like on T.V.

My god! Charity said in disgust.

My god is right; you are the very future of good.

But Tabitha, Miguel is our white lighter where does that fit in your prophecy. Kay angrily mention while flipping through the book of spells.

What?

Yes I can orb and I hear voices that ask me to come to them!By the way; he listens all of sudden and said excuse me. He orbs away.

Miguel! Everyone said together.

Why did Miguel leave? Jessica asked.

He went were the voices asked him to go. Kay quickly answers.

Voices? Jessica questions.

Who can say the voices aren't evil?

They told him where you were and they told him to heal you?

I think its safe to say, they are working in our favor. Kay comfortably told her.

Kay how can you be so relaxed when now we have to fight demons. Charity said frantically.

Because it's prophesied that we will win and I happen to have faith in the prophecy.

Even if; it's means you giving up your love for Miguel? Jessica snaps back at her.

I've given up Miguel long time ago.

Yeah well I heard you tell him you love him twice!

Ok and how did you do that when you were stuck in the grave?

I guess that is part of my power.

What hear no evil? Kay jumped back at her.

Tisk Tisk Sis.

Stop it Jess, Kay I know you're in love with Miguel and he is with you.I couldn't stand in the way of love especially that you Miguel and Maria are a family.

Your better than her. Jessica smirked.

That is the thing Charity we are not. I am married to Fox now.

Speaking of Fox what are you going to tell him. Jessica searches for an answer.

I am going to tell him nothing.

Nothing?

And you are wise dear Fox is not ready for this now you must keep this secret from him or all of us get expose. That means more demons to fight. Tabitha explained.

We wouldn't want that! Charity said to Jessica, she also agreed.

So back to this prophecy. Kay changed back the subject.

Miguel began to orb back.

Miguel where did you go? Charity curiously asked.

I went to see the elders.

Elders? Kay shouted.

Except up there they are called guardians.

Angels? Charity asked nonchalantly. Miguel, are you an angel?

No, you would have to be dead. But I have been chosen to become one in my death.Well that is what the Elders told me.So for now I am a charger assign to protect the charmed ones.

Are you going to die? Kay asked with fear in her eyes.

Apparently, no time soon. Miguel smiled.

What did they want? Kay asked profoundly

They want to clear up this prophecy.

What did they say? Charity softly asked.

Its true; Charity will end all the evil and will have to be intimate with the love of her life.

But Jessica and Kay will have to find their love as well. Making the power of 3 even stronger.

It was left out of the Book of Shadows; Funny it's saids Book of Spells here(he said while looking at the book).

Tabitha was a bit nervous and decided to change the subject.Mmm Interesting I always thought Buffy was hiding something about the prophecy and so did all the magical creatures. Tabitha warns.

Buffy!This getting crazier by the minute. Jessica sighs.

Well I'm married to Fox. So I have that.

Oh! but on the contrary..., Miguel answered in great joy that finally he has confirmation that he finally going to win this Fox Kay Miguel Feud.

What do you mean?

I said the love of your life, not your present love.

Miguel you and Charity are destined for each other. She gives him this disaffirm face.

My heart does not believe that anymore Kay.

So does mine. Charity lied only to not arrouse suspicion.

What?

Kay, I told you I love you and the guardians up there assure me,I am the love of your life and I won't give up on us.

Miguel you ask the guardians if I am the love of your life? I don't know what to say.

Say you love me too!

I do! He walks over to her and kisses her.

Fox walks in.

What the hell is going on?

Fox I…can explain.

Explain the multiple times that you cheated on me?

No, I wanted to tell you, I love Miguel but…

But what Kay, I love you.

I know,and I love you too; but not the way I love Miguel.

Kay you don't have to explain to him. Miguel jumped in.Look Kay loves me and I love her and we are going to be a family whether you like it or not.

Over my dead body.

Speaking of dead bodies aren't you supposed to be in the hospital getting those so called last treatment.

I wanted to go home to see my wife.

Right! To make love to her when you suppose to be impotent.

Those treatments are making you better by the minute.

I wonder did you stage an actor to take those treatments for you like you pay those actors to make it look like Charity and I made love.Miguel taunts him.

You son of b… Fox rushes towards Miguel.

Kay jumped in front of him. Wait Miguel, that's not fair. Fox took those treatments.

Look, Fox I do love you but I can't pretend any more, I love Miguel more.

Kay I'm dying how can you do this to me.

I love you Fox but you knowing that I love Miguel... is better this way ...it's for the greater good. Maybe you will fall in love with some one that has your heart. I am not that person she said with tears. She softly kisses his cheek.Fox I will always care and love you for what you have done for me. You are truly are a special man and you will always have a place in my heart. She tears ran down her cheek more rapidly now.

But I'm not enough for you... Not like Miguel who will break your heart again Kay! One day you will see I am the better choice. You always have my heart as well and when this loser breaks it again I will be here to pick up the pieces. He begins to leave.

Kay felt some truth in his words. But she can't fight how she feel about Miguel no matter how much she tries.

Wait; Kay shouted out to him. Fox stopped and turned around.

Could she be changing her mind? Fox hoped desperately.

Miguel begins to become very nervous he thinks Kay is changing her mind.

She whispers to Miguel please heal him? He looks at the tears that fell from her eyes.

Miguel handed him his hand I'm sorry it went down like this.

Fox didn't want to greet the small gesture but he had to show his Crane pride so he shook his hand. Miguel proceeded to heal him but nothing happen.

I'm sorry Fox. Kay cried out

I will always be here for you no matter what.

Fox then walked out the door.

I won't give up on you Kay I won't! Fox stake his claim out side Tabitha's house.

Did you heal him? Kay asked.

No, I couldn't

What? Fox will die...No!!

Kay maybe it's the guardian's way. Charity interrupted.

The guardians don't have anything to do with him dying Miguel announced.

What do you mean? Kay asked while wiping away her tears.

Fox isn't dying Kay.

What? Not this again.

He never was.

He's right! Tabitha added.

Tabitha you knew. Kay inquired.

Yes but Endora always stopped me from telling you.

My god Tabitha.

Why now you tell me you could of stop this long ago.

Yes I know dear, matter of fact that's a good question? Endora usually stop me for trying to tell you Kay, I don't know why I can...Tell you now. She ponders.

Upstairs….

Endora and Maria were playing.

Hey not fair you block my spell on my mummy.

Maria answers my mom and dad belongs together.

She levitates a picture of her mom and dad towards her.

She hugs the picture.

Endora became furious levitates the picture out of her hand and slams it on the floor.

Maria you are no longer my friend. Fox and Kay belong together.

Never! Maria started crying.

Kay heard her.

That's Maria. Kay proceeded to go upstairs.

I got her! Miguel orb upstairs to see Maria.

Maria are you ok?

Daddy! She shouted oh its ok Maria. It's all going to be better.

He picks her up and hugs her.

Your mom and I finally going to be together thanks to the guardians.

There assure me that your mom and I are meant to be.

I can't believe this day had finally come. He place Maria back in her crib. And blows a kiss he then orbs back down stairs.

Not in your life buddy boy.

Endora said to her self.

Maria tells Endora to leave her daddy alone or she will be force to mess with her's.

Endora asked if that is a threat.

Take it how ever you want.

How's Maria? Kay asked Miguel.

She's fine I put her back in her crib.

Aah !I need to give her a kiss good night.

Kay wait, I'm sure she's fine we need to talk about this charm thing.

Your right.

Well Tabitha what exactly is our powers.

Your powers are growing I admit that but you girls are not ready for the massive Demons you will be fighting. You will have to train in martial arts, which we can summon up Bruce Lee for that, Potion making well I guess Hermione she is the best potion maker I ever known for now she looks at Jessica. And you guys need to learn how to control your power and create spells,you got me and Endora for that. Oh and I would summon another to really get you started. But who?

Wow Endora is powerful? Jessica query.

Yes, and Miguel you will need to know this stuff too. And also get with the Elders that is what us older magical beings call them and make sure they get you trained for your new found powers. Yes; yes we need to get started right away.

Tabitha rubs her hands together and started her magical chant.

I summons the magic world to provide me from the past

The great ones of all time; your knowledge is needed at last;

Pick up the speed, and let them learn very fast. Please

Bring the Charmed ones back to class.

Suddenly smoke filled the air sending the charmed ones into class.

Where are we? It looks like some type of school.

What are we wearing? Charity asked.

Uniforms?? Miguel looks at the emblem. Hogs worth school of witchcraft and wizardry. .He reads out loud.

Aagh! I have pig tails. Jessica screamed.

Oh there you are? A young female and male walks towards them.

You got to be kidding me? Hermione and Ron? Kay announced.

That's me! Hermione responded.

You can't be serious! Kay shouted.

Why is it hard for you to accept?

Magic on television is based on truth it's not made up.

So I am guessing Harry Potter is here too. Jessica enjoins.

Yes, he just got the Nimbus 2008 he's riding it to get ready for his match; it is tight if you know what I mean.

Look at you; you're hip! Jessica nodded.

You know it! Hermione smiles and walks over towards Miguel.

Oh and this must be Miguel!

Whoa you're hot!

Miguel smiled. Kay nudges him.

Hermione! Ron shouted to her.

Oh I didn't know you were there you must been wearing that cloak again.

I was always here. Ron pouted.

Really, I didn't notice you.

Hermione are you still mad at me?

Hermione then put her hand in Ron face and then change the subject.

Well anyways... I have to get you guys on a fast track in potion making it can be very difficult.

Jessica you will be the best student out the bunch and I will be working with you and you can help the others after I'm done.

Bruce! Bruce! Where is Bruce; oh there you go. You will be helping Charity out she doesn't have any active powers yet and she will need your help the most. Everyone else will also have this class later.

Oh yeah and last but not least Kay and Miguel you will be training with the famous Piper and Leo. Piper and Leo walks up and greeted them.

What? Everyone looked at them and was shocked.

You will need it trust me! Let's get going everyone.

Hermione pushes Jessica along. Bruce led Charity to the gym.

I thought you guys were made up. Kay said in dismay.

Not exactly. Piper scolded her. They told you that television are based on truth right. It is embellished for viewer's pleasure. Kay and Miguel helped finished Piper's statement.

Kay we were the charmed ones but our time has passed we pass on our powers down the line my great great granddaughter is Prudence Halliwell she married Thorston Standish in which in return they had a child named Hope Standish and she feel in love with her lover. He was killed trying to save her but in that brief affair she was pregnant with twins Grace and Faith Standish.

My god. I can't believe it.

Believe it you never knew because Grace had amnesia and Faith died in the fire.

Well enough of the history lesson its time for some training. Leo smiled.

What are we going to do? Miguel asked.

We are going to build your love stronger.

What?

We need you too to communicate in a level no one else can and you two can teach Charity and Jessica the same.

The prophecy States that your love will help Charity save the day.


	4. Chapter 4

Standish Charmed Chapter 4 Prince Charming

Fox went to a club to get a drink.

Kay, I won't lose you to the lights of Lopez-Fitzgerald. I won't give up no matter what. Fox said aloud.

He toasted to the end of Miguel.

A male and female heard his toast.

And decided to join him on it. Yeah forget that Lopez fitzie kid. The man said.

I don't mean to be rude but I would like give this toast to myself.

Why would you want to do that? The lady softly said.

Yeah when we can help you get your lady love back.

How? Fox seem peek with the conversation.

With this! The lady holds a potion marked love potion #9.

At Hogs worth.

Charity practices her martial arts. With her powers she learned very fast.

Yes Charity double kick one flip and a sweep. Bruce demonstrated.

Ok! She proceeded to do the one flip and end up with a triple flip and a sweep.

Hey, stop showing off. Bruce Lee yelled.

I'm sorry I can't help it. She said while jumping up and down showing her punch combination.

You are a natural I give you that, Bruce Lee said while grabbing a towel.

Now the hard part, Using your premonition power to know what your enemy going to do first.

Charity smiled. Oh I am going to love this.

Yes, Jessica put two pieces of peppermint leaves, one eye of frog, a pinch of ginger root,

Oh yes and one slice of fresh demon skin. Oh!..Herrmione took a step back while Ron walked forward.

Jessica dropped the demon skin in the caldron and a gush of wind threw her and Ron To the floor.

Oh I forgot to tell you two to stand back. You think! Jessica stood up dusting off.

The debris that fell on her uniform. Hermione you did that on purpose. Ron shouted.

Prove it! Shock of her reaction Ron then storms out.

You guys need to work out your problems.

You know I tried with Ron, the only way to get thru to him is being mean to him.

Sounds like that with all men.

You think!

Yeah well, let me guess this is the vanquish potion for women demons am I right.

Yes how did you know?

The peppermint gave it away and I'm guessing your mad at Ron because of a woman.

So you know your herbs and you know relationships quite well,

I use to be in to chemistry thanks to this guy Reese and I worked for Mark for a year. I could tell you what is in a fragrance just by opening the top of the fragrance bottle. I also was quite a chemist on my own if you know what mean. I use to put all kinds of stuff in Kay's shampoo bottle to ruin her hair so she would look like a loser for Miguel. I can't count the times she had very bad hair days. She giggles.

That wasn't nice.

I know, I guess deep down I knew Kay and Miguel would end up together. But I also thought if she gets Miguel I would lose the only person that puts up with me. I thought I would lose my sister. Only to be glad that Charity came and stole Miguel's heart. I still had my sister. Then Reese and I.. (she sighs).but, that change

Thanks to Charity. So I then got closer to my mom since Kay had lost Miguel to Charity then hated my mom. She left But in the process she left me too. I was never that close to Noah orDad like I was with Kay and my mom. Reese was everything to me but he never loved me he almost slept with Charity for god's sake. Feeling hatred towards her and her family and Miguel getting close to Kay because of Maria...Afterwhile Charity took off. And that's how I got mixed up with Spike he acted like he cared and loved me. Boy,I was wrong. Jessica began shedding tears. All I ever wanted was to be loved.

Oh Jessica, there's hope I have a feeling you will find the love of your life very soon. Hermione hugs Jessica while she wipes her tears.

Really? Hermionenodded.

So what's the deal with you and Ron?

Don't go there? They both laughed.

Now I need you two to focus on the problems in your relationship. Leo softly proclaimed.

What is this therapy? Kay sharply yelled out.

Now Kay, calm down you two need to trust one another so your love will become whole. Piper assures her.

Ok, well I always thought Miguel will end up with Charity he loved her.

He forgot about us our friendship he forgot about everyone when Charitycame to town. Oh not to mention he left Maria and I at home searching for her.

I never forgot you when Charity arrive to Harmony.

Oh what about the time we were suppose to go to Boston Red Sox game.

I had two tickets for us. We had made plans for months. But when Charity came to town you told me to go on with out you. To make matters worse you told me to go with Reese and I did and I saw you two in the front row kissing, how did you think that made me feel?

You never told me you saw me there.

Kay bit her lip to ponder what to say.What was the point? Kay folded her arms.

Kay I'm sorry... I didn't realize that I hurt you like that.

Oh Miguel there's more way more times than that.

Kay before you go into details, I apologized for everything I done.

Oh your not getting off that easy.

But Kay you are not at all innocent yourself. Piper included.

What do you mean?

Like how was Maria conceived?

Um... she realizes all the bad stuff she done to Miguel and Charity in the past. Oh my god I have to tell you the truth Miguel.And you may hate me.

Come on we have our fights but I will never hate you.

Miguel... I used magic to get you to sleep with me.

What? How? We just got our powers.

Well I have dabble a little with the dark side's power multiple times.

To try to steal you away from Charity.

What did you do Kay?

I put a little of Charity essence on me and fooled you to think I was Charity.

What? I knew it! I knew something wasn't quite right. Kay how could you do such a thing?

I loved you so much Miguel I couldn't lose you so I had the dark side powers to help me.

Kay, I can't believe you, I am so mad at you right now! He shouted.

Now whoa, Leo intervenes.

Kay may have done some bad things but you guys have a daughter because of it. Leo proudly said.

Yes Maria is beautiful she is my great great well I don't know how many greats but my granddaughter so to speak andI proud of her. She's going to be special in this world. Piper politely smiles.

Miguel started to calm down and said yes I do have a beautiful daughter and her mother is also beautiful as well.

He walks up to Kay. She whispers to him I'm sorry.

Shh, (he presses a finger gently on her lips.) Some how deep down... I knew. He then passionately kisses Kay.

Piper and Leo smiled. Now the real test. Piper call upon her Sisters Prue, and Paige.

They appeared. Kay and Miguel stopped kissing to their dismay they were surrounded by witches.

What's going on? Miguel said in fear.

You are now ready for your test. Piper calmly tells them.

Hallowell sisters call upon the earth; the sun, the stars, and the moon

We summon the god of Venus to show her earthly tune.

To test this couple of their love; make them worthy; make them one.

Kay and Miguel disappear from Hogs worth and ended up in a club.

Miguel walks past Kay they look at one another she asks him do I know you?

Fox is at the same club looks over and sees them he was shocked that they were there.

The strange woman and man were there. Now do you want this potion or not?

I'll take it! Fox snatches the potion. Kay will be mine.

I think so, you look like the woman of my dreams. Miguel disoriented say to the beautiful lady in the blue dress.

Kay smiled, Funny you should say that, because I was thinking you were the man of my dreams.

Hi woman of my dreams, My name is Miguel and yours?

Kay, Kay Bennett!

Beautiful name he smiled.

You care to dance.

Sure! She smiled.

My Everything by Nick Lachey came on.

They slow dance and smile at each other.

You are so beautiful!

Why thank you.

I must say your handsome Miguel.

I feel I like I know you, maybe all my life.

That's weird because I feel the same.

Fox watched them he was furious.

I will make you mine Kay. He looks in the potion in his hand.

The 3 of the Hallowell sisters were in the corner.

Do you think they will past the test? Paige softly asked.

I'm sure of it! Paige said while Phoebe and Coupe sat down beside her sister Piper.

I gave Fox the love potion courtesy from our favorite Cupid. Phoebe said while she kisses Coupe on the lips.

Ah! Paige sigh they are so cute together.

The song was over and Kay and Miguel proceeded to sit down.

Would you like a drink? Miguel said while pulling out her chair.

You're such a Prince Charming sure I like a drink! Kay smiled.

Miguel smiled back at her and went to the bar for her drink.

Here's my chance. Fox sprayed the Love potion number 9 in his mouth.

He walks to Kay's table and said Hi Beautiful.

Kay felt strange. She suddenly stops having butterflies in her stomach like she had moments ago.

She then felt a warm sensation a hot sensation she needed to tame.

Whoa, you're handsome and you look rich too. She twirled her hair.

Oh oh! it's getting interesting. Piper told her sisters.

Leave it to you to have the test in the remake of your club Piper. Prue sarcastically remarked.

Oh put a sock in it Prue she threw a napkin at her. The blue note is a nice replica of my club you would think whoever owned it might of live in San Francisco at one time.

Did I miss anything? Leo asked while sitting down next to Piper.

No you're just in time.

Don't you know who I am?

Do you know who I am, because I don't all I know is my name. She was confused now she didn't even remember how she got to the club.

Oh this is great Kay have amnesia I can make her fall in love with me again.

Miguel is probably doing the same thing. So I need to step up my game.

Miguel gets the drink and turns and sees Kay talking to a guy.

That couldn't be right? He said she was into me just a minute ago. I got get rid of this guy. Something tells me he's bad news.

Page and Leo realizes that Miguel is much powerful then they thought.

For a white lighter with new powers, He picks up feelings quickly.

What about our so called powerful witch? Piper worried.

Well we know she's the most powerful, But she isn't the smart one. Phoebe responded.

She is more like you Phoebe she suffers from lust. Prue smart mouth her sister.

Now you wonder why the elders let you die. Phoebe snaps back.

Oh that's un call for. Piper quickly broke up her sisters feud.

I wonder what Miguel is going to do? Leo raised the question to get the sisters to stop fighting.

He is going to past the test that what he's going to do! Piper was sure of it.

I don't know Kay is pretty into him. Phoebe said while picking up her emotions.

Duh Phoebe it's her husband. Paige playfully shouted.

I know that's why I am not sure she's going to pass this test.? Do you?

Phoebe questioned everyone.

Yes! Everyone shouted.

Phoebe your powers are weakening. Piper responded.

Yeah every generation get a bit of my powers. So yeah it's a bit weak.

Same here; Paige raised her hand then gulf down her drink.

Yeah me too. Prue also agree along with everyone else.

But even so Phoebe it doesn't take a scientist to know that Kay and Miguel loves one another.

Yeah That I do have to agree; right Coupe.

Right! But yet he had a great love with Charity as well.

We know! But they were meant for each other.

Why are you rooting for Kay and Charity is your great well I don't know how many greats granddaughter Piper. And Actually I... Phoebe kisses Coupe in the middle of sentence.She then whispers in his ears.

But! Phoebe kisses him again. Hmm... never mind their meant for each other. Coupe conviently stated.Their love is strong but I sense they are having trust issues.He said in defeat.

Oh every one of us had it, so did Henry and I, Leo and Piper and definitely you and Phoebe. But she is so lucky like you guys he's magical and not mortal. Paige sadly pouted.

Oh sweetie I know you miss your husband. It's lucky you found love then to found it late like I did .Andy was the love of my life and both our lives were cut short Prue reassure her. You see how miserable I am.

Oh Prue we 're so sorry. Piper hugs her.

Its ok, it was meant to be just like Kay and Miguel.

Here! Here! Everyone toasted.

Miguel walks towards the table. Hi how are you? he handed Kay her drink.

She looked up at Miguel her stomach again felt butterflies but yet she yearn for this Prince Charming at the table.

Thanks Miguel! She turned away; but still feels drawn to Miguel.

Miguel sits down at the table.

Take a hike Pal.Fox said to Miguel. Why? this is my table you rudely sat down and started talking to my girl.

Kay felt a sense of Déjà vu. What's going on? She said to her self.

I think I know both of these men.

Kay is not your girl.

Hey how did you know my name?

You told me.

No I didn't I told Miguel!

I heard you tell him.

Oh! She dismissed it.

Your hot!

Really!

You want to dance?

Yeah sure.

What? Kay weren't you with me?

I was; now I with him.

Why does this seem familiar? He scratches his head.

He watches Fox and Kay dancing and having a good time.

Miguel felt a string of jealousy in the pit of his belly.

Why do she affect me so and I just meet her.I feel I known her all my life.Kay, what a beautiful name for a beautiful woman. I have to get her back, but how?

He sees a waitress; hey do you know that guy?

Yeah he's Fox Crane.

A Crane I should of known.

How about I give you this C note to tell him that he has a phone call.

Sure, no problem. The waitress went on the dance floor to tell Fox Crane he had a phone call.

Impressive! I would of done that too. Leo said out loud.

He goes to check.

Miguel then swoops over and grabs Kay hand to get her out the club.

You're coming with me.

She suddenly broke out of a trance and said OK.

He grabs his motorcycle and she got in the back of it.

Leaving behind a shoe.

Fox realizes he been duped he goes outside to find Kay.

Miguel and Kay took off.

Damn, I was close. He looks down and grabs her shoe.

He was grabbed by 2 men.

Miguel and Kay went to the playground where they were little.

Hey I know this spot.

Do you? I know I've been here before but I can't seem to remember any details.

Yeah it's weird I don't remember anything either. Miguel grabs Kay into an embrace.

She felt safe in his arms .She then lace her arms around his neck. I don't know you, but I feel so safe here.

It's strange for me as well ,one look at you and I think I have fallen in love.

I feel the same way. They look in each other eyes. You are Prince Charming.

Kay smiled at him. And you're my princess they begin to kiss.

The Hallowell sister appeared around them. Well done! They clap their hands

Their memories suddenly came back.

We past the test? Kay asked.

Yes, sorry we erase your memories but we also had to endure this test.

Ask Leo?

Its true! Love is strong it will get you through any magical journey the elders or whomever will endure on you.

Kay and Miguel it's been a pleasure, you need to meet your sisters at Tabitha's house.

You guys take care; Paige yelled out oh yeah Miguel You will be seeing more of Leo and I.

And Kay I will see you in 8 hours! Phoebe looks at her watch.

Oh ok.

Just listen for us.

Bye everyone.

Piper went to hug Kay and Miguel.

If you ever need me summon me; you guys are our hope for this world!

You! be good! I been rooting for you. She pointed at Kay as she shed a tear.

Thanks she said and they disappeared.

Miguel what did she mean about that?

I don't know!

We did it! We prove our love is strong enough to become one.

Is that a surprise?

No, not really she goes in for a kiss he then orbs back to Tabitha's.

As they orb she whispers to Miguel.Your truly my Prince Charming.

So you want Kay?

Yes! Fox yelled

Oh we will help you! The 2 men laughed with glowing red eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Charmed Standish Style Chapter 5 Queen of Darkness

Miguel, Kay! Charity and Jessica called out.

Miguel and Kay stopped kissing to answer them.

Hey you guys Kay smiled at them you wouldn't believe what we went through?

I know Jessica interrupted I made this potion. Then Charity joins in I beat this guy up!

You beat a guy up? Everyone said together in shock.

Then everyone scrambles to tell their stories again. Soon the chatter got too much.

Tabitha couldn't stand all the confusion and screamed enough!

Everyone stopped to look at her.

Who got your panties in a bunch! Jessica said sarcastically.

All this chattering... Mark my words if you guys don't work together as one; you will fail miserably.

Oh Tabby, don't be a worry wart; we're just a little excited of what happen to us! Kay replied while heading her way to the couch to sit down.

Don't call me Tabby and besides it doesn't matter you should all learn to communicate as one.

We will don't you worry! Jessica also went to take a seat.

Miguel then heard voices... Hey Tabitha is right we need to communicate as one! Oww he hits his ear.

Miguel you hear voices again? Kay stood up and stand be side him.

Yeah and its telling me to beware danger is very near.

Oh god, we have a class in a couple hours. We are not ready for danger.

What class? Charity exclaimed.

Class with Phoebe; it's on spell writing.

Phoebe; are you talking about the charmed one? Jessica got excited.

Yes. Kay smiled.

That doesn't dismiss that we are in danger! Miguel shouted.

Sorry Miguel what are we danger from? Jessica solemnly asked.

I don't know yet, but the guardians are telling me it's someone in this house.

Charity remembers what Bruce Lee told her. Could it be someone I know?

Upstairs Endora conjures herself to be her future self. Well, well, my mummy was right I am an evil witch after all.

Maria was asleep in her crib. Endora stood over it. I will make do on my threats the question is Will you? She started to laugh.

Maria stirs up as she was awakening by Endora while she orbed out the house.

Endora? She called out while looked around.

What is she up to?

Maria started to cry. Miguel heard her from downstairs.

That's Maria I'll go check on her. He orbs up stairs.

So what did you guys learned in class? Kay asked everyone.

Well I concocted a potion to vanquish female demons and I also made a truth serum.

Truth Serum? Kay became interested with that statement. How did you do that?

I tell you later Kay! Hey what did you learned with the Famous Bruce Lee since you beat up that guy and all?

Well you guys can't believe what I can do. Charity gave a sweet smile.

She began demonstrate her moves. Triple flips kick and sweep.

Jessica and Kay mouth dropped. Wow! Kay said in shock of what sweet Charity can do.

Could you teach me that! They both said at the same time!

Sure!

By the way what guy did you beat up? Jessica curiously interrogates Charity.

Well actually it was two of them.

Two of them?

Kay and Jessica were surely impressed.

Yeah but this one guy I felt a slight goodness in his heart... I don't know when I was near him I was blind folded actually and I felt...I don't know it just felt strange that's all.

Blind folded? Ok I definitely need some quick lesson from you. Kay dismissed Charity strange feeling.

Kay, did you hear her? Charity must of had some sort of premonition off one of those guys.

Jessica I don't think it was a premonition; but maybe female's intuition.

What, you must of have the hots for the guy? Kay bursts out.

I agree! Tabitha smirked.

Kay it's not like that, Hey by the way what did you learn in class. Charity was quickening to change the subject.

Well Miguel and I were in alternate world where we did not know each other.

We were tested on our love.

Really? Charity asked with slight bit of envy. Charity yearn the love that her Miguel shared some time ago and she felt some kind of beast of hatred and jealously growing inside her.

Oh Oh! I pick up a slight bit of jealousy. Tabitha saids in her self.

Yes, Kay picks up the envy as well and dismissed it. Fox was there, he was trying to get me back.And Miguel and I were under some kind of spell .we didn't know any body including each other and The Hallowell sisters.

Wow! Jessica was excited about the story.

But some how Miguel and I found each other and overcame all those obstacles; we found our love again.

Charity said to herself I suppose to be with Miguel not you Kay I don't care what those guardians say!

And we made it back he...

Miguel orbed back with Maria in his hands.

Tabitha! Endora is missing!

What! She stood up I put a spell on this house for no one to harm or take my daughter.

Suddenly Page and Phoebe orbed in.

Hey every one are you ready for class?

Oh my god; Kay said. We got to find her but how?

Phoebe yells find who? Who's missing?

Endora! Charity started to panic that is the danger you were talking about Miguel?

I guess so! Miguel responded ignoring her and walks towards Tabitha.

Tabitha I don't care about your feeling about danger all I want is to find my daughter!

Kay says to Tabitha we will find her; remember what we did last time!

Yes Kay! I will try that. Endora!Endora! Tabitha heard nothing.

What about the witch tracking system? Kay reminded her.

What witch tracking system? Paige walked towards them.

Yes Tabitha conjures up the tracking system looks in it and found nothing.

What about scrying for her? Paige yells out.

That will take time. I know a better way; I can find her with the help of Charity! Phoebe quickly responded.

Me?

Yes you have the power of premonition you and I can combine our powers to find Endora.

Ok!

Please Charity; find my daughter!

Phoebe walks toward Charity Hold out your hand!

Charity holds out her hand and Phoebe closes her eyes and chants.

To the magical world

And spirits above

Channel around

And hear our plea

Show us Endora

Which whom we seek

Phoebe and Charity both had a strong vibration they both suddenly see images in their heads and broke apart.

Oh my god! Charity yelled.

What! Did you find her? Tabitha responded.

Yeah Grams... I mean Tabitha! But you will not like it!

What is it Phoebe? Paige yelled out.

Charity interrupts Endora has placed a spell on her self she's a bit older and she is nothing nice if you know what I mean!

No I don't? Tabitha said angrily.

She is in hell recruiting demons as we speak; what I see in my vision is...that she will become the Queen of Darkness. Charity softly explained.

But... Phoebe added there's hope. I saw that Maria here will help Endora she will become the Goddess of Light.

What? Yes she may save Endora's life.

Endora; Queen of Darkness? Tabitha said to herself. That's my girl finally! No more being good! She smiled. I was getting nauseous with all this sweetness and goody goody anyway.

But how can I get to my daughter without them knowing.

I know, Tabitha begins to faint. Miguel catches her.

Tabitha! Are you all right? Kay yelled.

She fainted Kay; Miguel said while laying her on the couch.

We have to do something. Kay said while worried about her dear friend.

She thought to herself. Tabitha must of turned good to have fainted like that.I always thought she wanted Endora to be a bad witch. What's going on? And Maria has powers too. This is happening too fast.

Charity walks towards the kitchen, look I'll grab some warm towels for Tabitha.

Sure that will be great, I'll go with you. Jessica walks out with her.

How are we going to get Endora back when she did this to her self and Maria is her hope I don't want Maria nowhere near hell! Kay shouted to the Hallowell sisters.

I know Kay but in my premonition Maria is your only hope. Even with both set of Charmed ones combine our powers together its no match for the Queen of Darkness.

Queen of Darkness, I thought it was suppose to be a Prince of Darkness? Miguel solemnly asked.

Kay and the others stop attending to Tabitha; to hear the rest of the story.

Tabitha orbs away to hell. Without any one noticing

That's part of it.; if she will appoint the person of her choice to become the Prince of Darkness, I don't even think Maria powers would be enough. Paige sighs after the horrific statement.

Why what will happen. Kay saids desperately.

She will get more powerful; the prince of Darkness is suppose to be all source of evil fuel with all of the Queen's power. Once he is appointed he will kill witches new and old like us and become unstoppable. Phoebe shutters. But what evil doesn't know in our book of shadows it has been prophesied that once he gather up so much power he becomes greedy for more power and Endora the queen would have all the power he will need after he kills her for her power then he will destroy the world.

Which means they will use the Hollow. Paige explained.

That's terrible; we going need all the help we can get; which means we need to wake Tabitha up! Kay turns and fined Tabitha gone.

Oh my god, Tabitha's gone.

Charity and Jessica came back with towels.

Where's Tabitha.

If I know her she's in hell trying to find Endora. Kay said with concern.

And personally I don't blame her. Miguel answers.

Endora! Tabitha cried out loud. As she walked around in the mazes of hell.

Endora!

Two demons were feeding and notice Tabitha.

Well, Well look whose here. They approached Tabitha.

You two, Last time I saw you two you were down in my basement wreaking major havoc.

Yeah until you turn goody goody on us. We were release from your command.

Well that's great you're back at home now. Tabitha smirked and tries to continue on through hell to find Endora.

Not so fast witch.

Demon 2 walked in front of her.

You get out of my way I have a daughter to talk too.

Demon 1 buts in you are no longer on the dark side and you're no longer welcome here.

I beg your pardon all the bad things I done in the past even with you guys and I am not welcome here. My daughter is the Queen of Darkness here. Surely you should let me see her.

Demon 2 laughs yes we know and my dear Tabitha even with all the havoc we caused we were never really fond of you and now that you're a traitor; you should be punish like the rest of them. He points to skeletons on the ground.

What?

Demon 1 includes you should be punish for your good deeds. I always wanted to say that.

He laughs.

Mmm witch for my dessert tonight!

Your dessert, she's mine! Demon 2 yells out.

No, you had your dessert earlier. Demon 1 pointed to the half eaten skeleton.

No that was dinner.

What you can't be greedy.

I can so! He walks in Demon 1's face.

Tabitha is mine!

Oh yeah! Demon 2 shoves him.

And they begin to fight.

Tabitha saids to her self now is my chance to escape. She rushes out of there.

Demon 2 realizes this is pointless. He stops, look we will share her I get the top half and you get the bottom.

Sounds good. They looked around.

Dessert has gotten away.

Demon 2 saids seize her!

And they both rushes to find Tabitha.

Oh I never thought being bad would be this good, Mummy was right all long.

Now did you guys grab my half-brother Fox?

Yes your heiness a demo ness responded while Fox scared out of his mind walks towards the Queen.

Demons pushed him towards Endora's throne.

Fox don't be scared; I am here to help you get Kay back.

What?

Yes, I am the key to getting your Happiness all what you ever wanted and desired.

Hey, you look familiar, Do I know you?

Perhaps.

Where do I know you? He ponders.

That's not important the important thing is you get Kay back.

He smiled then started to relax.Your right and I will do anything to make Kay mine.

I thought you will see it my way.

Who are you?

Why Fox you ask so many questions.

All you need to know is that I am the Queen of Darkness.

And I will make you my Prince.


End file.
